A Fork In The Road
by luna4917
Summary: Follow up to Moments of Bliss in Change: Another look into the lives of Harry and Severus. Married and enjoying the end of their Honeymoon, what will they face when they return to their lives at Hogwarts?


_AN: While they aren't mine ** sniffs and wipes tears** I do love playing with them….._

**A Fork In The Road**

"So let me get this straight. You asked the _entire_ Weasley family if you could marry me, they gave you their blessing and _then_ you asked me?"

"Yes love, why does that surprise you so?"

"Why would you ask them before me? I'm the one you married not them."

Severus sighed and smiled, pulling his husband closer, "Harry, I'm not a pure blood wizard and neither are you, however, you are a part of the Weasley clan and as such, I felt I should follow tradition and proper etiquette and present myself to your family as a suitor and request their approval before presenting myself to you."

"What would you have done if they had said no?" Harry asked, exceedingly glad they family had been okay with the request.

"I simply would not have asked you yet. I would have worked to prove myself to them and to you before asking. It wouldn't have been proper to ask you after being denied their approval."

Harry leaned up and kissed Severus softly, "You've nothing to prove to me." He snuggled back down into the large, soft bed they were currently sharing and stared out the window at the bright day that had awoken with them.

Severus lightly ran his fingers through Harry's hair and listened to the contented sigh emanating from his beloved. "Harry," he began tentatively, "we need to think about heading back you know."

Harry hugged himself closer to Severus and whined, "Don't want to. Do we really have to?"

Severus chuckled, "Yes love we do. Albus will be expecting us tonight for supper and you know how he gets if we're late."

"Yes I know how he gets. I just don't want to ever leave here. Let's say to hell with it and just stay here." Harry leaned up on Severus' chest and smile with a devilish twinkle in his eyes, "Let's ward the doors, floo and windows, no one can get in and we never have to get out of this bed. Ever."

Severus gave a loud, outright laugh at that suggestion and ran his hand lightly over Harry's cheek while calmly reminding him of all the reason's they couldn't stay in bed forever, least of which would be cleanliness. He gave Harry a smack on the arse and said, "Okay, let's have a shower and get moving. We still have a couple of hours left before we have to go back. Let's go and see a few of the sights and have some food that isn't magically conjured on a lap tray."

"Sev, we're on our honeymoon. We're _supposed_ to spend the entire time in bed."

"Not literally darling one." Severus pried himself out from under Harry and headed for the bathroom to shower away their honeymoon.

Harry sat up in the center of the bed and pouted until he heard Severus in the shower humming and realised he was serious about leaving the room they'd spent the last week in. He knew Severus had been right, they really should go out and see some of the sights. Harry had never been to Ireland before and Seamus had always told him how lovely it was. He reluctantly got up and joined his husband in the bathroom as Severus was exiting the shower.

Harry practically growled at the sight of Severus' glistening naked body and had to fight to stop himself from attacking the man where he stood.

Severus saw the hungry look in Harry's eyes and wrapped himself in a towel as he walked to the sink, "Not now love. We have forever…remember?"

Harry snapped out of his daydream and laughed, "Yeah we do." He gave Severus a chaste kiss and got in the shower so they go and "see the sights" like real tourists.

Twinkling eyes watched the newlyweds unconsciously doing things for each other. Harry poured Severus' tea and Severus, in returned added milk to Harry's. He was so happy to see the love between them that he thought about not telling them the real reason he had invited them to dinner. But, in the end, he knew he would have to and so he forged ahead.

"Gentleman, I do hope you managed to see some sights before returning."

"Oh yes sir, we spent our last day doing the typical touristy things. We went to the sea side, went to the National Gallery and looked at all the Art and the National Library, of course. We went to Ireland National Stud, not what I thought it would be, but the horses were pretty. And we ended the day in Co. Cork and we kissed the Blarney Stone," Harry informed a mightily amused Albus.

"Yes, thank the Gods we could apparate everywhere as my husband didn't really plan our agenda very well." Severus chuckled and placed his hand on Harry's. "Albus why do I feel that there is something other than curiosity about our honeymoon that caused you to ask us here?"

"Because you know me too well Severus," Albus said as his urge to laugh quickly left him. "It seems that the Minister has taken umbridge with me hiring Harry, sight unseen, for a position here and has hired someone himself."

Harry looked at Albus and got very still, he didn't want to say all of the things flooding his mind at that moment as he respected and loved the man pulling the rug out from under him. He took a deep breath and said, "Well, I suppose that makes sense. The Ministry and I have not always seen eye to eye, but I would have thought he would have at least considered interviewing me before summarily dismissing me."

Severus was shocked at the mature attitude his husband was taking since he had the intense urge to floo to the ministry and hex the hell out of the minister for disparaging Harry that way. When did he become the child in the relationship?

"Well, I have seen fit to find a way around that Harry. As I know you also excel at Charms, you may have that post if you would like. Professor Flitwick is ready to retire and that would save me having to interview anyone else."

"Thank you Headmaster, while that would also be fine, I believe I would like some time to think about things before I say yes or no."

"Okay Son, just let me know by the end of the week."

The couple left the Headmaster's office with much on their minds and didn't say anything until they had climbed into bed and snuggled together.

"Harry, are you okay with all of this?"

"I guess so. I mean it's not as though I was already writing lesson plans or anything." He had already burned those, using them to start the fire in their bedroom. "I guess what I find most troubling is that I wasn't even given a chance. I would have thought that after everything I have done over the years, I would have at least gotten a chance. Still I suppose Charms would be okay."

Severus tipped Harry's chin up and looked him in the eye, "Harry, Hogwarts isn't the only school where you could teach."

"But it's the only one you're at."

Severus placed a soft, chaste kiss on the pouting red lips before him, "Darling, I would follow you. Do you really think I would let you go somewhere I'm not?"

Harry immediately felt guilty and said, "I would never ask you to leave Hogwarts. It's your home."

This statement and the guilty in Harry's eyes led to the couple's first married fight and some very intense make up sex.

"So Albus, I understand we'll be working together from now on and I would like to extend my hand in friendship and say that I look forward to it."

Albus shook the hand offered to him and smiled. He couldn't think of anything to say in that moment that wouldn't sound snarky and dismissive so he simply shook the hand and took his seat in the Minister's office.

"Now Albus, I know you have some reservations about this appointment but I assure you that an experienced wizard is far better than a newly graduated student; Even if that student is Harry Potter. I hope you will give this appointment a chance."

"I will certainly be keeping a close eye on our newest edition and will be happy to offer any assistance I can."

Harry watched with the other students in the Great Hall as Albus introduced the newest edition to the teaching staff and looked at the faces of his fellow students to see their reactions. Three tables were stunned and looking quite uncomfortable and the fourth table looked…well, downright smug.

Harry spotted one unhappy face at the fourth table and understood immediately that this was as big a shock for him as everyone. He looked at his husband and tipped his head in the direction of the table. Severus noticed and nodded that he too had taken in the reaction.

"So please join me in welcoming Professor Malfoy and please show him the respect and courtesy his position is due."

Draco looked rather pale as he left the Great Hall and practically ran to his room. The last thing he needed or wanted was his father teaching at the school. This was a living breathing nightmare. He sat at his desk and penned a letter to his mother and got most of his ranting out of his system. After he sent the letter with his owl, he decided he'd better go and see his father and find out what this was really about.

"Enter," Lucius said as he continued looking through the notes that were left by the departing professor. He noticed which students appeared to need more help than others and made notations about which he would need to watch carefully over the next year. It was the Minister's idea that he take up the post in the last weeks of the term so everyone could adapt to the idea.

"Good evening Father, I trust you are getting settled okay."

"Good Evening Draco, and yes, I have been settled quite nicely by the house elves. Have a seat I'll be with you in a moment." Lucius hadn't looked up to see his son yet but could hear the tension is his voice. He finished looking at the last of the parchments before him and leaned back in his chair to address his son.

"Draco, I realize that you are likely surprised by my appointment but as you are leaving there will be no conflict of interest with my appointment. I gather you have questions."

Draco sat up perfectly straight and knowing he couldn't just unleash all he felt, he presented the Malfoy face and began his questions, "Obviously I'm was surprised by this but I gather there is a reason behind it?"

"There is always reason behind everything I do, you know that."

"And the reason would be?"

"None of your business."

"So what would be my business?" Draco demanded having lost his patience.

"Your studies and your career choice. Nothing I do is of consequence to you and if it is, I will tell you."

"Well, my studies are through and as for my career…I didn't realize I would be given a choice. I assumed you would be telling me what I was going to do and whom I would be serving."

Lucius was furious with his son in that instant and made his displeasure known, he cast a wandless spell and Draco was on the floor writhing in pain for several seconds before Severus walked in and demanded he end the spell.

"Lucius, please tell me you did not just Crucio your son."

"I did and he will get more of the same if he continues to show the disrespect he just showed."

Draco got up, with Severus' help, and sat in his chair, back ramrod straight, and said, "Well father, as I am now an adult, I feel safe in saying that is the last time you will _**EVER**_ hex me without it being returned."

Before Lucius could reply or cast any other spells, Severus erected a protection bubble around his Godson and sent him from the room. He spun toward Lucius and said, "You will never treat a student like that again or I will see you thrown straight into Azkaban." He left the room in a flurry of robes and proceeded to the Slytherin common room to make sure Draco was okay.

"Where is Draco?" Severus asked Blaise.

"Don't know sir. I haven't seen him since dinner."

Severus stood outside the common room and thought about where Draco was most likely to go if not the Slytherin dorms.

Harry approached him in the hall and smiled, "Severus, why is Draco sitting in our living room shaking and mumbling about cursing his father?"

"Because his father would deserve it," he answered as he flew by Harry and into their living room.

"Draco, are you alright?" Severus inquired kneeling beside the boy.

"I can't stop shaking. I don't know if it's that after effects of the curse or if it's my anger."

Harry walked up and handed him a vial of clear liquid and sat opposite him, "It will help."

Draco looked to Severus who nodded and then drank the liquid down. Severus sat on the arm of Harry's chair and waited for the potion to take effect before explaining, "Harry has just given you a potion I have been using for years to counter the effects of the Cruciatus curse. It will stop the shaking and prevent nerve damage."

Severus looked at his husband with gratitude and love and said, "Lucius took offense to the way Draco was addressing him and showed his displeasure by hexing him."

Harry looked at Draco and quietly said, "Draco, I'm sorry he did that. If you would like to stay here with us tonight, you're welcome. We have an extra room and you are welcome to it."

Severus was bursting with pride and love for his husband in that moment that he had tears in his eyes. The two boys had never gotten along well and until that moment he never thought they would, but it appeared he was wrong.

"Harry, I appreciate the offer and I know Uncle Sev is happy you made it, but I'll be fine now. Thanks for the potion. I'm gonna head back to my room now and think about what to do next."

Severus walked Draco out and left him with a soft reminder, "Don't do anything stupid Draco. While I have no doubt about your abilities, fighting with your father is not the way to show it."

Draco hugged his Godfather and answered, "I'll be fine. I have no intention of harming my father. I will however, prove to him that I'm my own man and am no longer his child."

Severus closed the chamber entrance and found Harry sitting in front of the fire deep in thought, holding a cup of tea, while three fingers of scotch sat in the glass on the table next to him. As he sipped the amber liquid, he watched the emotions flowing across his beloved's face. He was in awe of the openness Harry showed in actions toward Draco and now with the emotional overload he was experiencing.

"Harry?" Severus quietly inquired.

"I'm worried about Draco and Lucius love. Lucius being here could be a problem and not just for Draco. What if he reveals us to Voldemort? My bigger worry is Draco. I'm not sure that the next two weeks will be able to pass without them fighting - openly. What in the hell was the Minister thinking putting Lucius in as the Defense Professor."

Harry hadn't looked away from the fire since he started talking and Severus was wondering where his thoughts would take him. "Sev, I have a feeling Lucius is here for something other than simply teaching and I believe Albus is of the same mind. I think Draco is in real trouble and needs help; our help. We need to find out the truth behind Lucius' appointment and fast."

"What are you thinking Love?"

"I don't know yet, but I think we should talk to Albus first thing in the morning and you and I will need to be careful about our actions in front of Lucius."


End file.
